Biggest Mistake
by NineNotTen
Summary: In this AU story, Barba and Olivia are in a relationship but that might not last very long with Barba's "big" mistake threatening to ruin it all. Okay, Bad summary, but the author's note is better! Leave your thoughts and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: AHOY there mateys? Maties? Mates? We'll just got with mates... Anywho, Hello! So, a quick thing you should know, my stories for a little bit are going to be quite AU. I been living in the clouds recently and thought up of this cool little new world because... the current SVU world... isn't exactly the best at the moment. Soooooo, yeah. Got any questions? Let me Know. Thoughts? Let me Know. Wanna be friends? Let me know. But in all honesty, I want you guys to get to know my characters and world that I decided to have OUR favorite characters (Rafael and Olivia) live in. SO prepare as I... do stuff. Lastly, comment and stuff because since it's going to be some AU one shots and stories, I wanna let you guys kinda control how this stuff goes. Okay? Okay.**

 **In this Story... Barba is a Senator; Congress man! Let's do this.**

It was around 9 o'clock when Rafael pulled up to his destination. He examined the outside and noted the current weather. It was gloomy, dark, pouring rain, and every so often a flash of lightning would dance across the sky. Rafael grabbed his phone from the cup holder and got out of the car to make a quick dash to the large red bricked building.

He pushed open the wooden door as quietly as he could, careful to not disturb the few people scattered throughout the church. The church smelled of dust and the only lighting were the candles that were lit at the front of the room. Marc let the door shut and walked down the aisle. He went to the wooden bench in the front row and sat down silently. He would go every Sunday with his _abuelita_ and use the church as a getaway from all the chaos in his house.

Rafael bent over and felt the underside of the bench. He grinned for the first time all day when he felt the old carved initials 'R.B.'.

"Rafael, is that you?" He heard a fragile voice ask from a distance.

Barba sat up straight at the calling of his name and turned around. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw his old pastor, Francis Tesla. The man had been a mentor to Rafael when he was growing up. Francis taught him everything he knew and helped Barba when he needed it.

"Pastor Tesla!" Rafael exclaimed as he stood from his seat and approached the older man.

Francis pulled Barba in for a hug. "I'm no longer Pastor." He corrected as he pulled back.

His eyes widened. "What? Why? You did so much good for the church."

Francis shrugged his shoulders before changing the topic, "Hey! Let me buy you a drink, for old time sake."

Francis ordered a Malt Whiskey and Rafael ordered his usual scotch. They were at a small pub not too far away from the church.

"So what's wrong?" Francis asked as he sipped on his drink.

Barba eyed Francis out the side of his eye and picked up his own drink before responding, "What makes you think something's wrong?"

Francis shifted on the rickety bar stool and turned to give the younger man a look that clearly read 'Don't make me slap you'.

The look that Francis gave him was one that would scare the crap out of Rafael when he was younger. Usually, Francis would only flash it during church when little Raf was too busy talking or goofing off. And, to be honest, the look still scared him a little even as a grown man.

"I made a big mistake," Rafael confessed as he stared down into the amber colored liquid.

"You made a lot of mistakes in your life," Francis mumbled. "You're going to have to be more specific than that."

Barba laughed at the comment. "I've been seeing someone."

"I'm aware. You're dating that detective right, the one I met last year?"

Rafael nodded solemnly.

"That can't be easy." Francis stated.

"It's not," He answered. "For the past couple months since Congress convened, our relationship has been on the rocks."

"Do you know why?"

Rafael sighed. "She doesn't like that I'm away for as long as I am. We barely see each other, and I'm seldom in New York. And the times that I am, I'm working."

Francis nodded in understanding. He and his wife went through the same things when he did his stint as Senator. "How do you feel?"

"I worry about her," Rafael replied quietly. "It's hard being away and her being a cop. Olivia's job is dangerous and she could very well get shot, and I wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it because I'm hours away."

"Do you two speak about your feelings?"

"She tried to before but I shut her down; my stubbornness got in the way."

"Your father did the same thing. But what was this 'big mistake' you were telling me about," Francis asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"Last night there was the Annual Congressional Children's Relief Charity," Rafael said. "And I ran into an old flame, Julia Stanford; she's a lobbyist."

"Raf," Francis drawled warningly, having an idea of what happened next. But Barba carried on with the story, his words pouring out of him.

"She offered me a couple of drinks and I didn't want to be rude so I took them, and… and then Julia got drunk and one thing led to another-."

"You cheated on Olivia," Francis interjected, saying what Rafael didn't want to admit.

His eyes snapped to Francis's and he nodded sadly in agreement. "I didn't mean to."

"But you did," Francis retorted angrily.

"I was drunk," Barba snapped. He knew it was a sad excuse but it was the only one he could offer.

Francis threw a finger in his direction. "And you know that Olivia doesn't' like you drinking, yet you did it anyway. You are the one who chose to drink, Rafael, and look where that got you!"

Francis's eyes were lit ablaze and saw that Rafael was trying to avoid him. So, he grabbed his arm and forced him to turn on his stool.

"Let me tell you something, Kid," Francis started angrily. "You got a good thing going with your life, don't mess it up. Do you love this woman?"

Barba let his mouth bob open and his facial features soften as he thought over his response. He was known as one of the most vocal politicians- saying what he wanted, ignoring the political correctness, and pissing off whoever if it meant getting what he wanted; but when it came to expressing his feelings he fell flat.

Sensing his contemplation, Francis loosened his grip and placed a comforting hand on Rafael's shoulder. The former pastor looked the younger man in the eyes and held his gaze.

"I can tell son," He croaked. "You do love her. Your father had look on his face when he looked at your mother. So, I'm only going to say this once; don't fuck up a good thing. You need to get your ass back on the road to New York and tell Olivia the truth before she finds out from someone else."

"I… I can't do that Frank," Rafael said. "I tell that I cheated and-"

"Son," Frank interrupted. "It's in your best interest to tell her, because if it just so happens that the media gets whiff of your affair, you are going to face political hell, your reputation will be smeared, and I'm sure Olivia will not be happy."

Rafael glared at Francis and saw pure determination and anger, a look he usually got when someone he cared was facing a dilemma. With his mind made up, Barba stood from the stool and picked up his stuff. He walked past the couple of people hanging in the pub and went to his car.

 **OH GOD... Don't hate me too much. Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So yeah... the reaction was kinda unexpected, soooo Thanks guys! Much Love! Anywho, here is chapter 2 of Biggest Mistake! And I heard you guys and I totally agree with all ya'll had to say! Enjoy Chapter 2! And don't forget to leave suggestions and your thoughts!**

Rafael had a couple of congressional duties to handle before he could head back to New York for his Spring Break, so he made his way to his office. But, he instantly regretted doing so when he saw Julia Stanford in front of his desk holding a photo of Olivia and him.

"Rafi," Julia greeted with a grin, not bothering to turn and face him.

Barba immediately tensed; he was hoping he'd never have to see her again after their prior… meeting, but it looked as if luck just wasn't on his side.

"Julia," He responded lowly, slowly entering his office and shutting the door behind him. He padded across the carpet covered floor to his desk, making sure to keep a good distance between the two of them, and slowly settled into his seat.

As they sat in an uncomfortable silence (or at least uncomfortable for him), Rafael took the time to quickly examine Julia as she busied herself with the photo. He noticed her customary look: dangerously high heels, blouse with top button unbuttoned to show off her 'assets', above knee slit skirt, topped off with the painfully sweet perfume she wore.

"Like something you see, Senator," she purred, making her dark red lipstick colored lips part.

"No," Rafael snapped. "I don't. But I would like to know what the hell you're doing here."

Ignoring his question, Julia placed the photo on his desk and crossed her legs, placing her locked fingers on top. "I don't know why you're so… tense, angry. You certainly didn't leave my company like that."

Barba's hard green eyes faltered for a second at the mention of his affair. He sighed, though his voice didn't lose the edge. "What happened that night was a mistake, an accident; one that I will forever forget."

Julia smirked. "You didn't seem to regret it while it was happening nor that morning."

"I was drunk," He retorted. "and that morning I was hungover."

She let his words fade to silence before rising to her feet and approaching Rafael. Julia grabbed his tie and used it to pull him so that he was facing her. Barba swallowed at the contact.

"Are you telling me," She whispered seductively. "That you didn't enjoy what I did for you?"

Rafael felt powerless against her soft voice and sharp hazel eyes but in his heart, he knew that Olivia was the only one for him.

Finding his strength in love, he gripped her hand and removed it from his tie. "Julia, I'm seeing someone. You need to leave; I'll even pay you to get the hell out."

But ever the determined woman, Julia ignored him and forced herself on him. Knowing he wouldn't dare put his hands on a woman, she used it to her advantage and lowered herself onto his lap, reveling in pride when he closed his eyes.

"I don't want your money Rafi, I want you." Julia whispered. "Your New York detective, does she make you happy?"

Barba nodded slowly. "The happiest I've been in years."

Not satisfied with the answer, Julia took his hands and placed them at her waist. "Do you love her?"

He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't allow it. "With all my heart."

She leaned in close, hovering her lips at his ear. "More than you loved me?"

Rafael faltered slightly in responding, his mind running a mile a minute, but lucky before he could possibly make things worse for himself, his office door flew open and his close friend and Chief of Staff, Winston Reagan, walked in.

Not at all bashful or ashamed of her behavior, Julia took her time to stand and straighten out her appearance. "Winston," She greeted curtly, familiar with the man.

Winston's eyes darted between Julia and Rafael, still taken aback by the situation. Eventually, his jaw clenched and he darted over to the conniving woman. He grabbed her bicep, not caring ow roughly he did so, and ushered her out of Rafael's office.

When his friend slammed the door, Barba tried to get an explanation out. "Win-."

"Shut up," Reagan interjected, his face reddening with every second of time passing. "What the fuck did I just walk into?"

Rafael sat up straight, playing aimlessly with his tie. When he didn't respond, Winston continued. "What the hell was that bitch-."

"Watch your language," Barba warned. Despite the predicament he was in, he didn't appreciate the word being used to refer to a woman.

Though Winston didn't care. He advanced towards Barba's desk and waved his clipboard for emphasis. "What the hellwas that _bitch,"_ He repeated like a rebellious child, daring his parent to do something. "doing on your lap?"

Rafael averted his eyes. "She… fell."

Winston barked out a laugh. "She fell." He repeated incredulously. "For a politician you sure are a shitty liar. Tell me this, did you fuck her?"

Silence met his question. "You did, didn't you."

"I was drunk," Came Barba's lame excuse once again.

Winston raised a hand to his head, hoping to sooth the headache sure to come. "You didn't bother to tell me?"

"You would've told Olivia!"

In no mood to argue, the chief of staff slammed his hands down on the mahogany desk. "Damn right I would've told her! How could you cheat on her; especially with that gold digging lobbyist!"

Winston had been around since the beginning, even attending the same high school and college as Barba. When Rafael had met Olivia, he was there too. Over time, Winston had begun to see Olivia as a sibling, the same thing he saw Rafael as. His loyalty was to the both of them and hearing the news of Barba's deed had sent a sharp twang through his heart.

"And to make matters worse," He added. "I walk in to find her straddling you when we should have our asses on the road heading to New York!"

"I know," Barba snapped, lowering his voice to a whisper soon after. "I know…"

Winston calmed, taking a moment to gather his nerves. Slowly, he lowered himself down onto one of the chairs in front of the desk. "I don't think you do, Rafael. You're going to face some problems… problems we don't need if you plan to run for Senate again. Why didn't you tell me?"

Rafael brought his hands to his head, rubbing his temples. "I didn't want anyone to know."

"You have to tell her," Winston ordered.

"I can't-."

Reagan stood from his seat, whipping out his phone and gathering his materials in his hand. "No excuses, Rafael. You tell her the truth tonight and I'll check to make sure the media didn't already get ahold of this."

"What if they already did," Barba murmured.

Winston shot his friend a hopeless look. "Then I'll do what I can to salvage what's left. But for now, come on, the car is out front."


End file.
